Summer of Secrets
by BlackBlueSilver
Summary: McGonagall wants the repeating "7th" and "8th" to mend the rifts caused by the war. So she sends them away to a muggle summer resort for a month. However, Harry hasn't been entirely truthful about his summers.Both of Harry's worlds collide. FULL SUMMARY-
1. Chapter 1

**I had an idea for a Harry Potter fic and it wouldn't leave me until I wrote it out. Review and Tell me how you like, should I continue, and any ideas for pairing Slash/Het and ones including or not including Harry. Open to all suggestions.**

**Enjoy!**

**Warning**s: Playboy! Gorgeous!Sexually Active(Slut)! Popular! Partying!Harry, AU summers for HP,Possible Harry/ Slytherins friendship

Image of Harry but with piercing jade eyes: ((http:/www . fanpop. com/ spots / jacob-black()/images ()/1942254/title/jacob-black-photo))

Remove the spaces and parentheses or get the link from my profile

**Summary**: McGonagall wants the repeating "7th" and "8th" to mend the rifts caused by the war. So she sends them away to a muggle summer resort for a month. However, Harry hasn't been entirely truthful about his summers. When both of Harry's worlds collide, How will Hogwarts react to a Harry who is almost nothing like the shy boy they thought they knew?

* * *

><p><strong>Summer of Secrets<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry sighed deeply, waiting for his best friends to show up along with the rest of the returningrepeating 6th and 7th years who would come on this trip. It had been a month since he had seen anyone from the wizarding world and a month since the final battle had taken place. He had spent the last month dealing with his pain and grief the way he did every summer, partying hard with his muggle friends. With the muggles, who he spent his summers with unbeknownst to anyone but Sirius and Remus, he could just be himself. They didn't have any previous expectation of him that he had to fit, which most people in the wizarding word did, including his friends. As much as he loved his friends, he knew always saw him as the Gryffindor Golden Boy. The goody two-shoes, shy, humble, hero of the wizarding world.

He knew this was his fault, he had never really given them a chance. Harry was just terrified of their reactions to the person he usually was. He dreaded losing anymore friends. When he had finally received the owl with McGonagall's letter, he knew the time had come. He had hidden himself away for far too long. He didn't even have an idea of where this summer trip was supposed to be taken. He had just come after avoiding the earlier messages and meetings.

Harry flinched as the Great Hall, students dropping off luggage and taking seats in preparation for the meeting. They had finished all the parents meetings. This was a quick meeting specifically for the students. Hidden in a small corridor beside the Great Hall, Harry took a deep, breath to help his headache, which all the noise just made worst.

He had forgotten to get any hangover potion so he had to use the little bit he has left, which wasn't very much. That party was fucking wild last night, most of it just being a blur to Harry except for very distinct events. He remembered losing a bet, snogging a load of people, and preforming a strip tease in front of Daniel's guests ( at least 150 of them). He chuckled, " At least I was too wasted to have performance gitters."

Stepping into the Great Hall, and ignoring the stares her garnered, He walked over to the lions table looking for very distinct red hair. Inwardly, he mused, " Must have been a good show" he judged from the scratches and Hickies he woke up with. He briefly thought back to the red-head he had woken up next to before sending an awkwardly charming lop sided grin to his red-headed ex-girlfriend across the table. He winced a little as he noticed that the two looked a bit alike. He was saved from anymore awkward staring by a bushy brown blur's screech of his name, which made his head sting a little bit more.

"I need to breathe Hermione!" He said quickly, before being squeezed to death. He flipped his curly, unruly hair from where it had fallen in his face. Ron's voice floated to his ears, "Blimey mate! You look good!" Harry looked at Ron, amused. " Thanks. Just a few changes." He didn't acknowledge the shocked and appraising looks he got from the audience, so used to receiving them. This was what he usually looked like during the summers, so he didn't really appreciate the difference from the glamoured appearance he wore during the school year to hide his summer activities more thoroughly.

Whereas the Harry Potter Hogwarts students were used to was pale, skinny, wore ugly glasses, and hid himself in baggy clothes (even if he was still very cute), this new Harry stood a respectable 6', had the beginnings of a golden tint to his skin, and had removed the thick glasses that hid his intense jade gaze from sight. Harry also very clearly had no problem showing off his lithe and muscled body, shown by his tank top and form fitting jeans. Earrings lined his ears. His hair has settle down somewhat and now looked as if he had rolled out of bed after being freshly shagged (which technically he was). No glasses allowed people to see his face clearly, especially the strong jaw and full kissable lips, which merely heightened the effect of his already shag worthy grin. He was simply delectable. Girls in the room stared hungrily (especially Ginny and the Gryffindor girls), desperately glad Voldemort was gone and Harry was on the market. He would be theirs!

To the teachers, he was a blend of James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Lily Potter. It appears he had inherited their most desirable traits. Their charisma, attractiveness, James' deadly grin (melted any girl into a puddle), Sirius' bad boy style( no one could resist a bad boy), Remus's mysterious air ( kept the girls flocking), and Lily's hypnotizing eyes (made boys everywhere drool), along with a presence all his own. Professors Babbling, Burbage, Sinistra, and Vector all looked at each other and sighed. They had known the marauders in school and any combo of theirs was a fatal one. Harry had just made their job a lot  harder.

During all these observations, the headmistress had stood up and drew attention to herself.

"Well, lets make this clear. Your parents have left you in our hands until the portkeys and cars are ready in a couple of hours. You will be going to Twilight Woods, a muggle resort specifically aimed at young adults, for the next month to try and mend the bridges between houses and mend damage from the war. You will be the example next year for the younger years. No magic will be permitted on the grounds in front of muggles and any failure to comply with the rules will be punished harshly. Any questions?"

Harry, who had been somewhat zoned out, shot out of his seat, and blurted out..

"Wait! What! You can't go to Twilight Woods!" He was panicking. His partying and liaisons with girls were legendary over there. He wouldn't be able to hide.

"We are going, Mr. Potter. Why couldn't we go?" She asked through narrowed eyes any marauder would have recognized.

Harry's eyes widened and he blushed. " That wasn't totally suspicious at all. Umm.. That's kind of where I've been for the past month. Why, I can even be your guide if you need me to be. Show where the fun places are."

A voice suddenly came out of the crowd, suprisingly not from Draco Malfoy but from Zacharias Smith.

" I doubt you know where any fun places are."

Harry laughed nervously, " You'll be surprised then Smith. Just a warning to everyone, don't be surprised at anything you see or hear there." And with that statement, he sat down quickly to everyone's stares.

The meeting continued, and he allowed his mind and his gaze to drift.

"Well, at least i can finally just be myself. Damn, how will they react? How will I incorporate both crowds? However much I might loathe to admit it, the slytherins might fit in the best. They look like they'd be fun to party with."

Casting a glance at the snake table, he was unsurprised to see the 4 slytherins from his year (the only ones coming on the trip) staring back at him with speculative eyes.

The Gryffindor nodded at the blonde Slytherin leader and was slightly surprise to receive on back. Maybe they could start this year on neutral terms. That meant a little less drama for him this summer. He dreaded his friends finding out about his other life, especially Ginny. He was unsure about what he felt for her and whether or not it would be a good idea for them to get back together at all. Considering his sexual promiscuity ( The school year was hell on Harry's insatiable libido), he doubted they would get back together at all. Lost in his thoughts, he failed to notice the considering glance Malfoy and his friends shared.

Draco glanced at Potter once more, before turning his attention back to McGonagall. Yes, maybe Potter was worth looking into this year.

* * *

><p><strong>HP<strong>

* * *

><p>Ginny glanced around while getting out of the borrowed ministry car along with Ron and Hermione. Harry, who had been avoiding her (she was sure of it!), had already gone ahead in another car but promised to talk to everyone later. Oh, he would talk! He was going to tell her why he had been avoiding her and their friends! She was both hurt and angry. She spotted him getting out of a car and leading the group into the entrance way. She made a beeline for the front. Ginny was joined by Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Dean, and Luna. They all talked among themselves while creeping steadily forward (Ginny leading and the rest just being caught in the flow).<p>

They eventually found themselves in the front along with Draco Malfoy, Daphne Greengrass, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkison, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, Zacharias Smith, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Micheal Corner, and Padma Patil. They settled in while the rest of their class filed in. Padma looked ready to start up a conversation with Harry when a gorgeous red-head jumped into his arms and kissed him soundly, which he immediately responded to, falling into his normal behavior. Everyone was stunned into silence, before crowding closer to hear what was being said and what Harry would do.

Ginny felt jealous as this girl and Harry had to be dating. Is this why he avoided her? He had replaced her already? Susan and Padma, meanwhile, was wondering if they could get Harry to kiss them like that. He had to be a great kisser.

Harry suddenly seemed to remember that he was in the lobby of a hotel snogging a girl in front of his school and ex-girlfriend. He pulled from the kiss, easily resting his hands on her hips. His voice sounded different, smoother, huskier, _sexier_.

"Mmm, Victoria." The girls name rolled off his tongue with a slight purr. " To what do I owe this pleasure?"

The pretty red-head looked up at him with blue eyes darkened by lust and dragged a slow finger down his chest " That delicious strip tease at Daniel's party and the _private viewing_ afterwards. I was thinking that maybe we could have another..possibly tonight?"

Ginny's mouth (and everyone else's) dropped while brains screeched to a stop. She lightly twitched. **Harry. Strip tease. Party. _Private viewing! _**She turned to her friends and noticed everyone withing hearing distance with dropped jaws. She could see impressed and admiring looks in many eyes and glazed eyes as people turned the image that statement gave them into a delightful fantasy. She turned back to the spectacle in front of her and desperately wished she was in the girl's place.

Harry had tilted the girls head up until she had the full force of his emerald gaze. Ginny at once felt longing, she knew the power of the green gaze. She watched as Harry placed soft kisses along the girls jaw before leaving a feather light kiss on her lips. The girl sighed dreamily. Harry's voice deepened.

"Are you sure you want to get involved with me? I know you know my reputation. I don't do attachments or relationships. If you fall for me, I'm only gonna break your heart. I'm gonna tell you exactly what I need from you. You know I want a.."

The girl interrupted him with a frank statement, " A freak in the morning, a freak in the evening. Just call me up and I'll be there when you need me. Whenever you want it, you can come and see me. I won't get attached and I won't fall in love. I just want.." She trailed off. Harry surveyed her with a searching look.

Ginny felt her heart break a little. It had been so long since he had treated her like that. What Reputation were they talking about? Her thoughts were interrupted as a soft understanding smile lit up his face, then he kissed the girl (more deeply this time) before sending her off. " Maybe, Go and find your friends. I'm sure they miss you. I know I would." The girl giggled and walked off with a blush.

There was a slight silence as Harry turned back to the group that was broken as three voices and applause was heard behind behind him. Harry's face lit up again as he laughed.

"Woo! Go Ry!

" Another girl for the collection huh?'

"Ry, you man-whore you! How do you do it!"

The Hogwarts Students stood silently as the last students arrived along with the teachers.

Professor Vector walked up to the extremely gorgeous group with a raised eyebrow.

"Who might these be?"

The four boys all gave charming grins.

"These, professor, are your guides and three of my very best friends."

* * *

><p><strong>1st chapter done. Next Chapter: A beach Party, new views on Harry, and OC explanations of that reputation of his. <strong>

**any ideas for pairings Slash/Het and ones including or not including Harry. Open to all suggestions. Review please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy!**

**Warning**s: Playboy! Gorgeous!Sexually Active(Slut)! Popular! Partying!Harry, AU summers for HP,Possible Harry/ Slytherins friendship

Image of Harry but with piercing jade eyes:

get the link from my profile

Inspiration Music: I kissed a Boy, Nice Guys Finish Last by Cobra Starship

**Summary**: McGonagall wants the repeating "7th" and "8th" to mend the rifts caused by the war. So she sends them away to a muggle summer resort for a month. However, Harry hasn't been entirely truthful about his summers. When both of Harry's worlds collide, How will Hogwarts react to a Harry who is almost nothing like the shy boy they thought they knew?

* * *

><p><strong>Summer of Secrets<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry introduced each person to the group. He pointed out a tall golden blond with chin length shaggy hair and intense midnight blue eyes. He and Harry were the shortest at 6' and were the same height. He had an eyebrow piercing in his left eyebrow and was built. "This is Daniel"<p>

He motioned to the the lean, muscular, cooper haired boy. His amber eyes were fierce and drew the attention to his chiseled face. His skin was a naturally dark caramel color and he was the tallest at 6'4. "This is Alex".

The only guy left was a violet eyed boy with dark brown hair. He had a lip piercing to the right side of his mouth. He was a cream toned boy with flawless skin. "Last but not least, This is Caleb".

Harry and his friends made a gorgeous picture, with their exotic looks, which was noted by everyone. Alex motioned them into the main lobby. "This is the main lobby. We're just going to take a tour of the main building and give small descriptions and tips to make your time easier. Afterwards, We can take you all to the best parties and show you where all the best hang out and make out spots are. Let's go."

"Or not." Harry said hurriedly, sensing danger from the teachers corner. " Why don't you help with all the room assignments and luggage Professors. We'll take care of the tour. This is a pretty big place, the tour will take some time. This way will save time."

There was a slight silence as the teachers processed this request. They agreed to Harry's request, rather reluctantly. This was the son of a marauder! Who knows what would happen if he was left alone with a group of hormonal, teenage students, and a huge hotel.

* * *

><p><strong>HP<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry and his friends were clearly popular. It seemed like everyone knew who they were, which showed their place at the top of the social food chain, Pansy noted. Their journey was stopped every few seconds when it seemed like every teenager and young adult in the building either stopped them to praise the party, ask when the next one is, or flirt tremendously.<p>

Seamus watched, impressed, as Harry walked with his arms around a cute brunette wearing nerd glasses, a half shirt and shorts, and a hot blonde girl with a bikini top and mini shorts. He listened closer to their conversation, hoping to pick up some of the skills Harry was tossing around.

" So Ry, you are coming to my party tonight right?" The blonde was saying, hope shining slightly in her eyes. Harry shrugged, a nonchalant expression on his face. " I might drop by if there's nothing to do. Its at your beach right." The girl nodded, hope dimming a little at the cool reaction. She smiled anyway, " I was just hoping that you would come tonight. Myself, Jessica, and Paul had a little surprise gift to give to you before we left the resort."

Harry's eyebrow rose. " What kind of surprise gift?" The brunette rose up and whispered something in his ear for a couple seconds. A interested smirk crossed his face. " Hmm, that more than enough reason to clear my schedule. Dropping by just might be the right idea." Both girls sent Harry a blinding smile and he sent an amused crooked grin right back before sighing and dragging a hand through his tousled hair.

"Listen girls, I have to finish this tour. I've been leaving all the work to my friends. This my school so it isn't exactly fair now is it?" The girls nodded in understanding, and hugged him with the promises of seeing him later. Harry gave each girl a deep kiss before smirking.

"Just a little preview". The girls walked away, dazed and happy. Harry flipped hair out of face, noticed Seamus and Dean watching him and sent them a wink, before joining an explanation of the room they were in.

Dean, who Seamus didn't know was also watching Harry, turned to him. " When did Harry get so hot! I thought we were players but.. Damn! Harry is making us look like amateurs." He asked incredulously.

Seamus alternated before drooling over passing girls and watching Harry's arse. " I don't know but I wouldn't mind having a piece of him." He missed Dean's thoughtful expression and the slow, sexy smile that slid across his face.

* * *

><p><strong>HP<strong>

* * *

><p>The slytherins were walking in a pack at the front and half listening to the tour while discussing Harry Potter.<p>

Draco gazed at Potter with thoughtful grey eyes. " Guess the Golden Boy isn't so golden after all." Blaise said from beside him. Pansy snorted. "Still popular as hell in the muggle world, if not more. You've seen all the people stopping him in the Hall."

Draco opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Potter's blond muggle friend joining the group. "Daniel," he faintly remembered.

" So, friends of Ry's? "

Daphne asked for clarification, " Potter?" Daniel nodded. " Yeah, we all just call him Ry around here. So friends of his?" Pansy shook her head. " We're not friends but were no longer enemies." His eyebrow rose. " So what'd he do?"

" Excuse me?" Draco asked. The other blonde boy clarified. " What did he do to make you dislike him? Cheat on one of the girls here, Cheat on one of you guys, steal a boyfriend or girlfriend, break a heart? What exactly are we dealing with here?"

The four visitors shared bemused glances. " Nothing like that, we just thought he was uptight, Prudish, arrogant, a goody- two shoes, and boring." Pansy said bluntly. The muggle stared at them blankly for a moment before breaking into a loud laugh. Daphne frowned. "What's so funny?"

Daniel laughed a couple of moments more before slowing down and getting his breathe back. " Are you sure we're talking about the same person? Harry Potter? The Harry Potter I know can be uptight rarely and arrogant alot but most of the time he's super cool. Still, I could argue against those descriptions most times.

However, He definitely isn't a goody- two shoes and never gives a fuck about rules. He just does what he wants to do! Hell, Sometimes I wish he was more boring, then my life would be calmer. The stories I could tell you about the things he's gotten us into. Lastly, Ry is the furthest thing from being a prude you can get! You look up whore or slut in the dictionary, and there's a picture of Ry staring up at you with his amazing bedroom eyes. He would sleep with anything on two legs, male or female, and he is good. **Really, _really_,** good in bed. Let me tell you from experience. I don't know how he does it but he can seduce anyone no matter the sexual orientation. Its a freaking mystery and he won't tell anyone his secret! Honestly, He'd be the first person to tell how out there he is yet people just keep coming." He ended on a frustrated note. Guess he really wanted the secret to Harry's sex life.

Blaise raised an eyebrow. " Interesting description. We have yet to see any evidence of that at school. "

Daniel opened his mouth to say something in response but they were all distracted by the sight of Potter being slammed into the wall by a black haired young man who looked like the stereotypical american frat boy. Draco noticed Granger and the weaslette holding back the Weasel from helping his friend. Daphne motioned to the spectacle. " Not helping your friend?"

Daniel chuckled. " Ry doesn't need help. This isn't threatening at all to him."

Draco had to acknowledge that was right. Potter look extremely amused while the frat boy yelled in his face with poor threats and insults involving leaving his girlfriend alone. The muggle had stopped yelling, back away, and was obviously waiting on a response form the black haired wizard. The wizard in question just lifted himself calmly from the wall and brushed off his clothes. " Who are you?"

The muggle looked affronted that Potter would have no knowledge of who he was. " Jason. Victoria's _Boyfriend_"

Potter was unfazed, and looking slightly bored. " Which Victoria? " The boyfriend's eyes narrowed. " Red-head Victoria?"

Recognition dawned on Potters face. " Ah. That Victoria. Nah, If she keeps coming back for more who am I to turn her down? That's your problem if you can't satisfy her. Honestly, you should be angry at yourself. It's pathetic that she has to come to me to get decent sex."

The Muggle growled, His pride obviously stung. " Potter..." Potter himself had an sympathetic expression on his face.

"Listen Jason, Let me give you some advice on how to keep your girl. First, Treat her like dirt." The young The frat boy had an confused expression on his face. Either at the advice itself, or the fact that his threatening attempt turned into him getting relationship advice from the boy his girlfriend cheated on him with.

"What are you talking about? Girls want to be wined and dined, treated politely and with respect." Draco noticed a couple of spectators nodding their heads. Potter had a pitying expression on his face. " You're just a goody-two shoes." Potter said, which many found to be ironic since he was previously viewed as this. Potter kept on.

" You got style. You got grace." Harry moved up and poked the bloke in the chest. " But kid, you try so hard she just laughs in your face. You're a nice guy with the wrong attitude. She's wants a bad boy. I treat her bad. She loves me good. You're a nice guy, so I hate to tell you this but that just won't do. "

"Let's say you hear some sirens coming for me. By the time I get downtown, she'd already be posting bail in her favorite dress, that sexy black strapless number with the dipping back, and smiling at me cause I'm no good. You can buy her everything she like and I'm sure she'd be obliged to let you steal a kiss and maybe even spend the night." Harry's voice dipped low and his eyes burned.

" Kid, You're good. But just know that she'll be thinking of me even when she's with you. Like I said, You try so hard she just laughs at you. You're a nice guy but she wants a bad boy. She wants to be treated roughly with enough tender moments to make a credible relationship."

" Kissed roughly enough to bruise, " Harry demonstrated, catching Jason's lips with a searing kiss. The muggle couldn't help but to respond back with equal passion, even if his mouth was mercilessly plundered. This resulted in the audience watching a hot kiss between two pretty hot guys. The Yaoi fans in the crowd nearly cried with happiness. Harry broke the kiss, leaving Jason hard, panting, and with swollen lips. Harry whispered in his ear, soft enough for him to barely hear.

" Don't even front, you've got no game. You're just a sucker. So what now, I clowned you. Now, I'm stealing your girl too. She wants a secure bloke, and right now that just not you. I suggest you do something about it before you lose her completely. Don't think anything of this unless you want to mess around casually. I'm just kissing you to prove a point. Me and my mates, that's how we roll. You never know how far we'll go. I just needed to grab some bloke that I don't know and snog the hell out of him. You're only here, in this situation, for my amusement. Now you and Victoria can compare notes."

Harry resumed the lesson, kissing him softly again, just enough to taste him. He pulled a pen out and wrote a number down on Jason's arms. " Call me if you need any more lessons."

Leaving Jason standing there stupidly, ego severely bruised, feeling aroused and confused about his sexual orientation, Harry went back to the tour after the interruption and the Hogwarts group moved on. Some people, like Hermione, Ron, and Ginny, were unable to wrap their minds around the idea of this new Harry. Others, like Seamus, all four Slytherins, Dean, Susan, and Padma, were more than interested in getting to know Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are always welcome! Keep it coming with the pairing ideas! Both SlashHet accepted! **

**Next Chapter: The party, Harry's friends reactions, and who walks in on /stops Harry from getting laid! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy!**

**Warning**s: Playboy! Gorgeous!Sexually Active(Slut)! Popular! Partying!Harry, AU summers for HP,Possible Harry/ Slytherins friendship

Image of Harry but with jade eyes:

get the link from my profile

Inspiration Music:

**Summary**: McGonagall wants the repeating "7th" and "8th" to mend the rifts caused by the war. So she sends them away to a muggle summer resort for a month. However, Harry hasn't been entirely truthful about his summers. When both of Harry's worlds collide, How will Hogwarts react to a Harry who is almost nothing like the shy boy they thought they knew?

* * *

><p><strong>Summer of Secrets<strong>

* * *

><p>Ginny, infamous Weasley temper kicking in, was damn tired of waiting for answers. She had been quiet the entire tour, and the room assignments. There were 2 to a room and everyone had already chosen their partners. She was rooming with Hermione since rooms weren't allowed to be coed, though the opposite sex was allowed to be in their rooms up to a certain time.<p>

(For the first day, the teachers who escorted them decided to not add a curfew but everyone was to be awake and downstairs at 7 am. Every other night the curfew would be midnight.)

Ginny had been glaring at Harry sourly for the past 15 minutes, watching as he talked with a large group of muggles. Laid on a couch in the lobby, his head rested in Caleb's lap while the violet eyed boy dragged fingers through the wizards dark locks in an absent minded motion that spoke of intimacy. Huffing, she thought about going to get Hermione and Ron but gagged at the thought of walking in on them snogging, or even worse, shagging. The witch had to hold back a shudder.

She would just confront him on her own, and she didn't care if she caused a scene and embarrassed him. It would serve him right! The redheaded girl walked determinedly towards Harry but faltered as yet _another girl _entered the exclusive group, kissed Harry and his friends, the Hogwarts Guides, on their cheeks and made herself comfortable on Harry's outstretched body. She was amazingly tiny, fairy like almost, and slight yet her beauty rivaled that of a veela's. She had short bubblegum pink hair with bleach blonde tips, falling into dreamy hazel eyes, and yet again she made Ginny feel like dirty, ugly insect on the floor. Her confidence plummeted as her anger rose. It was like Fleur all over again!

How would she get Harry's attention when he was surrounded by girls that looked like they walked off the cover of a fashion magazine! She wanted to scream! Spinning around angrily, she stomped past her ex and Seamus Finnegan, who were chatting up two pretty muggle girls. She had chosen the exact wrong moment to go find Ron and Hermione to vent crazily (she didn't care what they were doing; they would listen to her dammit!). The moment she turned her back and stomped away, Harry had gotten up and walked in her direction to talk to Dean, Seamus, and their two new friends. She missed Harry's friends' smirks and Harry's relieved face as they watched her retreating back.

* * *

><p>Seamus and Dean had been flirting with Diana and Anne when the two girls suddenly shut up and a star struck expression lit up their significantly redder faces. The two young wizards were confused. What had caused them to light up like that? Had they finally found the perfect flirtatious comment? Their hopes were crushed seconds later when they noticed the girls' gazes were directed behind them. Before they were given a chance to look behind them however, two strong arms wrapped around their shoulders and pulled them closer to a firm, lean, and surprisingly muscular body. Both boys realized who the girls' had been staring at as they looked into amused emerald eyes.<p>

"Having fun boys?" Harry asked a slight frown on his face as he eyed the silent, blushing girls. Seamus rolled his eyes, though he mostly used it as an excuse to look away from the green-eyed boy's compelling gaze. "Of course Harry dear," Dean said humorously, though he fought to take his eyes off of Harry's lips. Harry, oblivious to the effect he had on his friends, stepped back and drew their attention back to him.

"Well, a friend of mine is having a party and I'm inviting you. This would be a good way to allow some of us Hogwarts students to bond. We can show you lot how to really party.

Dean and Seamus both refused to allow themselves to react to that devilish glint in Harry's eyes that lit a fire in their core. "Really?" said Seamus in a drawling tone, an amused look in his eyes. The glint in Harry's eyes intensified as he leaned in to get closer to both boys. "Really. I'm very much looking forward to it." The raven haired boy practically purred the response in a tone that was seductive whether it was intentional or not. Harry sent a charming grin to the girls' who had not spoken yet.

"I must say, boys, you're both very lucky to have captured the attention of such attractive women." He took the giggling girls hands and laid a gentle kiss on them in a gentlemanly fashion. Green eyes peeked at the star struck and speechless girls from under impossibly long lashes.

"I don't believe we've been introduced. My name is Ry. If I could have the pleasure of learning your names?"

"I'm Diane and that's Anne ." The tan, dark haired girl stuttered out when her shocked brown haired friend couldn't say anything. At this point in time, Dean and Seamus weren't even on their radar anymore.

"Wonderful. Of course, you're also invited ladies. The more the merrier I say; you can never have too many beautiful women in one place. It's a party at the beach so get those bikinis ready."

Deciding he had tormented the girls (Fangirls were so easy to make flustered. What fun it was to make them blush.) enough, Harry winked at the boys behind him before getting up to retreat back to his friends. "See you later mates. I'll swing by your room before the party to pick you up. Ladies. "

As soon as Harry was out of earshot, the girls began gushing. "I can't believe you know Ry!" Diana squealed.

"And you got us and invite to a party the Alpha's are going to! I'm so excited!" Anne said. Diana nodded her agreement and pulled Dean into a tight hug; Anne did the same to Seamus. Both boys were bemused but not at all opposed to the attractive girls hugging them.

Dean was unsure what an Alpha was exactly but the name sounded familiar. Even if he was muggleborn, Dean spent much of his time in the magical world. When he was home, he wasn't the type to know the newest celebrity gossip, nor was he very knowledgeable of who was popular these days. He was more of an "outdoors" kind of teen. Seamus, being raised in the Wizarding World, was completely clueless. "What's an alpha?" Seamus said slowly.

The girls immediately stopped babbling and planning, shocked looks on their faces. "You've never heard of the Alpha's? Where have you been? Everyone knows who they are!" Anne said incredulously.

Dean sighed, giving in to hearing a frantic fangirl explanation. He really should be used to these; Afterall, He did go to school with Harry Potter. "What exactly are they?"

The girls had on horrified expressions, as if it were sacrilegious to not know of whom these Alphas were.

"The Alpha's are a group of 4 teenage heartthrobs. Everyone loves them, and some blogger gave the group of friends the name, which spread and that's how everyone refers to them. All four of them are here this summer. They all, Caleb, Daniel, Alex, and your friend Ry, are models; extremely wealthy, extremely gorgeous models. They came out of nowhere 2 years ago. I'm pretty sure I heard a rumor that they all supposed to be in movies released this summer also." Diane explained.

Anne cut in, "Plus, Ry and Caleb are pretty much huge playboys. I've heard them compared to the American actor George Clooney. Though George Clooney is straight, Caleb is gay, and Ry, in the simpliest terms, is bisexual. He says he doesn't care about gender; he just appreciates beauty in all forms. The media likes to make them the bad guys, and while I don't doubt their guiltiness in some cases, I doubt they are as horrible to their partners as the media portrays them to be. "

Seamus nodded, scowling. He didn't care about Caleb's and Harry's sexual orientations. The Wizarding World was pretty tolerant and open minded when it came to your sexuality. They mostly were concerned with continuing the family lines and blood purity. As long as you married and had a heir, whatever else you did was your business. Seamus was scowling because of the mention of the media. He knew how fickle and damaging it could be, and how sorry he was that he had believed that bloody bint, Rita, in 5th year.

"Alex is the oldest at barely 21, Daniel and Caleb are both 19, and Ry is the youngest at 17."

Dean had a thoughtful look on his face. "Why aren't reporters storming the place?"

Diana sighed," This place is really exclusive. Many celebrities stay here and they enjoy the peace. Anyone who takes a picture or releases information of any kind without the subject's permission faces a major lawsuit. The regular people who stay here are required to sign a document stating that they won't swarm the celebrities. "  
>There was a small silence before a sly smirk was sent to the two girls from the blond Irish boy. "So what can you tell about these Alpha parties?"<p>

* * *

><p>Later, Harry, feeling eyes on him, quickly paused in the wild story he was entertaining everyone with and glanced up. Seeing Padma, Partavi, Susan, Hannah (along with a couple girls he didn't know) looking in his direction, he sent them a lopsided grin and answered a question from the girl in his lap, before continuining his story about one of his adventures in the muggle world.<p>

The pink haired girl that was on his lap got up and walked casually toward the group of Hogwarts girls, unnoticed by them. Meanwhile, the girls in Harry's year were staring at him and discussing the differences in his personality. This scarily charming, and carefree side of Harry was on they had never before experienced. The only ones who had been exposed to even an inkling of his deadly charms were Cho Chang, Ginny, and Luna. (He had been tempted to charm Hermione into doing his homework when he had escaped the castle to go party and was too hung-over to really feel like doing it on his own but he never did.) Hogwarts had not seen the full devastation that was Harry Potter's charm. He had natural talent, had been taught by some of the best sweet talkers known to the Wizarding world (cough*Sirius and Remus*cough) and legions of men and women had fallen before it.

"I don't know if I should be disappointed or glad that Harry hid this side of him." Partavi said, frowning. They all watched as Harry flirted with a girl who was becoming increasingly redder and more flustered. Her pleasurable torture was stopped by a hard slap to shoulder by Caleb. The girl he was teasing let out a sigh of relief and disappointment.

Harry had turned his attentions to his violet eyed friend with a fake wounded look. Caleb laughed at him and the two boys started flirting with each other. The girls weren't sure what to make of the two boys conversation. They couldn't hear exactly what they were saying to each other but it certainly wasn't anything pure judging by the way the people were blushing and shifting around them.

"Looks uncomfortable for the people around them, doesn't it? Hearing Caleb and Ry flirt for too long right before one of their sexual tension relief sessions is like listening to verbal porn. Honestly." They all turned to see the speaker. It was the really pretty pink haired girl they saw sitting on Harry.

"Who are you?" Hannah asked curiously. The muggle girl waved and introduced herself. "I'm Stephanie, a friend of Ry's and I'm dating Alex."

The Hogwarts girls introduced themselves while continuing to watch Harry flirt. "What did you mean before?" Padma asked.

"Oh, nothing much. Caleb and Harry just always have this air of UST surrounding them, even though they've tried multiple times to get rid of the unresolved part. They get into these contest every once in a while to see who can make the other person break their composure first and jump their opponent. At this point, I think they're pretty even. But..."

Harry had shot his violet eyed friend a sultry grin that had the people surrounding them a little hot and bothered. Stephanie smiled. "He just brought his secret weapon." The witches turned to Stephanie with their eyebrows raised. The short girl, barely reaching an inch past 5 feet, just laughed and answered the question on their faces, looking up at the four girls who weren't being annoying fan girlish over her friend, even if they were clearly attracted to him. It was almost a fact of life that most people were. Harry was just one of those universally hot people.

"That's his come-here-and-strip-for-me smile. Works every time." Stephanie shook his head in half mocked disappointment. Her audience leaned in closer with strange glints in their eyes. "I sense a story coming." Susan said.

A mischievous look rested in Stephanie's hazel eyes. "The most recent significant event was just a week or two ago. When we were in France, I and the guys were just mucking around and having a good time. We were all just a little bit tipsy at this point and making stupid bets. Alex, knowing about Ry's record with girls, dared him to approach a random woman, exchange names, and then proceed to tell her to "service his manhood". The other girls gasped.

"I would slap him! That's so rude!" Padma exclaimed and her friends nodded in agreement. The pink haired girl shrugged.

"That's what any self-respecting female would do, right? So does Ry get slapped and his friends get a laugh? Nope, instead (Just minutes later) he ends up receiving a blowjob in the alley behind the club." Jaws dropped.

"Either that woman was looking for a one night stand, or Harry has a dangerously persuasive silver tongue." Partavi muttered. Hannah watched Caleb pull Harry towards the elevator, the topic of their discussion following quickly behind with a strange mix of satisfaction and need on his face. "I think it's a bit of both, along with that incredible luck he has."

There was a slight pause before...

"I wonder if they would let us watch."

"SUSAN!"

The red-haired girl shrugged with a grin. "Don't tell me it wouldn't be one of the hottest things you've ever seen."

Stephanie interrupted the approaching embarrassed disagreement. "Actually, there is a 50% chance they wouldn't mind. It wouldn't be the first time they let someone watch."

"YES!" The Yaoi fan girl (Susan) cheered loudly, causing the people around to look at her strangely.

Her friends just sighed and tried to hide a smile. Typical Susan...

* * *

><p>Ron sighed deeply. Of course his "private time" with Hermione would get interrupted by his obsessive sister. Don't get him wrong, he loved the girl but damn. He held his head in his hands as he heard his ranting away. Merlin's saggy balls, her voice was annoying right now, yapping on about Harry, and love, and marriage or something. He didn't really know and didn't really care. All he cared about was getting to a quiet room, shagging Hermione and getting rid of his blue balls.<p>

He glared at his furious and oblivious sister. It pissed his off even more that Ginny clearly wasn't getting the "GET THE HELL OUT AND LET US HAVE SEX!" vibes he was sending out and Hermione was just listening to her intently. "I bet Harry is getting laid right about now." He thought darkly. He intensified the death glare he was sending the redheaded girl. "At least one of us is getting some..."

Ginny really needed to calm down. She and Harry weren't even dating anymore. For all she claimed to love Harry, she certainly hadn't waited on the raven-haired wizard when the trio had been off hunting down the horcruxs. While she was helping to lead the DA at Hogwarts, he had heard a fair few rumors of her messing around.

Harry was well within his rights to stay away from them if that made him happy, even if the thought that was much more than a little painful. Still, Ron thought that out of everyone, at least he deserved the silent treatment. He hadn't exactly been the best friend in the world throughout all these years.

After deserting his best friends for a while, he had promised himself that he would be more mature, grown up, and accepting. The little stint at the Malfoy house when Hermione was tortured and thinking Harry had been killed by Voldemort were the last kicks in the ass he needed to leave behind his childish personality. His friend, _his brother,_ had died alone and Ron hadn't been there to help him, like so many times in the past.

He had vowed then, to always stand by his friends, no questions asked. If Harry needed his support, then Harry would have it. He had seen how happy and burden free Harry looked here and he was glad. Harry deserved happiness and a place to feel safe and let loose. No one was going to mess that up for him, if Ron had something to say about it, not even Ginny.

While Ron had been thinking, and trying not to focus on his still painful but deflating erection, Ginny had still been ranting. Even Hermione was looking tired of her voice at this, Ron had enough. He stood up and gently led his sister to the door, not allowing her to resist or escape his grasp.

"Ginny... I love you. You're my little sister, but you and Harry are way too young for marriage and the two of you are no longer dating. Harry looks happy and as if he's already moved on. You should do the same. Plus, I've heard you've been kind of a slut. So go away. Right now."

Ginny opened her mouth but Ron cut her off, finally losing his temper.

"Ginny. GET THE FUCK OUT THIS ROOM! I'M HORNY AND YOU'RE BEING A COCKBLOCKER! GOODBYE!" He pushed her out the room with her mouth wide in shock. He quickly locked the door behind her.

Hermione opened her mouth to argue," Ronald Weasley! That was so completely rude! I can't believe..."

But she was interrupted in the middle of her speech by Ron's tongue in her mouth.

There was no more talking after that...

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are always welcome! Keep it coming with the pairing ideas! Both SlashHet accepted**


End file.
